


Let's Misbehave

by often_adamanta



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_orlijah_month"><a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/"><b>orlijah_month</b></a></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Let's Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/profile)[**orlijah_month**](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/)

_There's something wild about you, child  
That's so contagious, let's be outrageous  
Let's misbehave_

  
"Oh hey, how--"

That's all he gets out before Elijah shoves him into one of the stalls of the lavish bathroom.

"Do you have any idea what you look like tonight? Your ass, I swear to god." Elijah's eyes, always intense, are searing as they look him up and down. Orlando realizes the stall door is locked behind them.

"Elijah, what--"

Orlando can't finish that question either, on account of Elijah's tongue in his mouth, sweeping away the words with broad strokes. For a second, he's lost, the only thing in the world is Elijah, the taste of his lips and the feel of his body where they're pressed together. But then reality crashes back in, and he shoves Elijah away.

"We still have to go out there, and there's photographers, and _Jesus Christ_." Elijah has completely ignored him and dropped to his knees, fingers already working through the layers of his suit to get him to Orlando's cock.

"We can't, not here," Orlando protests weakly, but then Elijah is tonguing his cock, and his hands are in Elijah's hair, tugging him closer. Elijah swallows him, sucking hard, then leans back, lips dark red and smiling.

"What was that, Orli?"

The sound Orli makes is more of a growl than anything else. He hauls Elijah up by his lapels and slams him against the door, their faces inches apart. "Take your pants off," he snaps.

Elijah's eyes practically roll back into his head, his hands working frantically on his pants. Orlando retrieves one of the condoms, meant for much later, out of his pocket and rolls it on while Elijah's distracted. As soon as Elijah's pants are out of the way, trapped at his knees, Orlando turns him so that his face is pressed against the door and slowly pushes inside.

"This what you wanted?" Orlando pants out as Elijah groans.

"Yes," Elijah gasps. "Yes, _please_."

Orlando fucks him in the tiny stall, Elijah's hand trapped and gripping his own cock. He can't really move and he's so tight, clenching every time Orlando thrusts and presses him against the door, so it's no surprise that Orlando comes first, gasping, face tucked into the curve of Elijah's neck.

He pulls out carefully, but Elijah still shudders, and he gets rid of the condom while Elijah turns around on shaky legs. He drops to his knees and bats Elijah's hand out of the way. He licks and sucks at the head of Elijah's cock, rubbing the length with his fingers.

Elijah swears at him and comes, calling his name a little too loudly for public bathroom sex. Orlando swallows it down and then stands, pulling his suit back into place. He opens the stall and shuffles past Elijah doing the same, going to the sink and splashing cold water on his face.

"It's not going to work," Elijah says, joining him at the counter. "There's no way you look anything but well fucked. Your eyes are practically glazed."

"At least, I don't have door marks on my face," Orlando teases.

Elijah touches the red mark on one cheek and sticks his tongue out at him. "That's your fault."

"Oh yeah?" Orli asks. "I ambushed you in the bathroom with a blow job?"

"You could have said no," Elijah says, smug.

Elijah's clearly expecting him to argue, so he shrugs and grins. "You know I can't resist you," he says and sweeps out of the bathroom back to the party. He grabs a drink off a circulating tray and smirks. For someone who was just tackled into a bathroom stall and well screwed, it feels remarkably like he won that round.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/204438.html).


End file.
